Proscrite
by Arellys
Summary: Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait sa cruauté, sa froideur et ses mots blessants. Et elle ne pouvait même pas se rapprocher de lui pour le comprendre. Edmund x Lucy. Traduction.


**Note de la traductrice : **

**_Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de TrulyMegalomaniac, et je dois préciser avant tout que je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation pour la publier, mais à ce jour je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse de l'auteur en question. J'enlèverais immédiatement cette histoire dans le cas où elle me le demande, évidement. _**

**_En parlant de l'auteur justement, cette dernière précise que cette histoire contient une liaison incestueuse entre frère et sœur, ne lisez donc pas si cela vous révulse. Elle informe également que le personnage d'Edmund y apparaît plus sombre que dans les livres, ne vous plaignez donc pas car c'est comme cela que l'auteur souhaitait le faire apparaître. Vous êtes prévenu. _**

**_Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes dans ce texte, j'ai fais du mieux possible pour traduire correctement cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous pensez différemment._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

**...**

La plus jeune des reines avait toujours été joyeuse, étincelante et pleine de vie, avec un sourire constamment plaqué sur son visage, prête à remonter le moral de n'importe qui, humain, animal ou esprit, être faible, du plus profond de son cœur. Elle adorait absolument tout, elle était sauvage, vive et optimiste.

Elle s'entendait avec tout le monde et faisait en sorte que les gens s'ouvrent à elle, lui révélant leurs souffrances, leurs tourments aussi bien que leurs joies.

Susan, sa sœur aînée trouvait du réconfort en elle, quand elle avait le cœur brisé ou surmonté par le chagrin. Peter riait et souriait en sa présence, même lorsqu'il était en conflit avec des difficultés royales, avec de lourds fardeaux à porter ou des guerres à mener.

Mais son autre frère n'avait jamais rien partagé avec elle. Ne s'était jamais ouvert à elle. Il n'avait jamais accepté une quelconque aide de sa part, ou partagé ses joies, ses rires. Il était le seul à la rendre confuse, le seul à rejeter toutes ses tentatives de réconfort.

Il était aussi le dernier dans sa vie à lui avoir montré le moindre signe d'affection.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, au fond de son cœur, il n'en était pas moins son grand frère, il devait donc sûrement avoir le même instinct protecteur et le même attachement que Peter et Susan avaient envers elle.

Lucy se le répétait à elle même, jour après jour. Elle essayait avec toute sa force de se convaincre que c'était la vérité.

Mais après toutes ces périodes difficiles, quand elle avait été blessé et souffrante, des temps où seulement Peter et Susan étaient à ses côtés, cette croyance commença à s'effacer.

Parce que s'il n'avait jamais accueilli ses gestes de tendresse, il ne lui avait pas non plus offert les siens. Il ne s'était presque jamais montré là pour elle.

Comme s'il n'était même pas de sa famille.

Elle savait qu'il n'était jamais démonstratif envers quiconque au niveau affectif, mais il avait au moins eu l'habitude autrefois de lui adresser des sourires rassurant bien que brefs, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Cependant, après que les années aient passé et qu'ils aient atteint la fin de leur adolescence, il n'avait plus été le même. Il ne se montrait pas très amical avec les autres non plus, mais il communiquait quand même avec eux et leur témoignait du respect.

Ce qu'il faisait à peine avec elle. Si elle essayait de lui tenir compagnie ou encore de lui parler, il la rabrouait et la blessait avec des paroles douloureuses, il lui disait des choses intolérables. Il lui reprochait d'être une nuisance, d'être immature et une gêne constante, la laissant en pleurs et tremblante. C'était comme s'il redevenait dans ces affreux instants l'ancien Edmund, cet enfant méprisant qui avait trahi Narnia. Sauf que cette fois, ce comportement était uniquement dirigé vers elle.

Les seules fois où il agissait de manière presque sympathique avec elle était lorsqu'il la taquinait, mais même alors, ses plaisanteries restaient dures et ses yeux trop froids. Un froid qui la déchirait de l'intérieur, qui la blessait et l'énervait en même temps. Cela la contrariait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même plus le regarder désormais.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir comme cela envers quelqu'un. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui abandonnaient facilement, mais elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas porter le fardeau de ses yeux impitoyables, impassibles, sombres, de son attitude nuisible, du fait qu'il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, qu'il la considérait comme une enfant désagréable et indigne de son respect et de son attention.

Elle était incapable de le comprendre, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il la traitait comme cela, pourquoi il avait tant changé, ni la raison qui était à l'origine de ce revirement. Et elle ne pouvait même pas se rapprocher de lui pour tenter de le découvrir.

Elle essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il la blessait, la tordait dans tous les sens chaque fois qu'il l'ignorait ou bien lui lançait des mots cruels. Elle essaya d'être comme lui.

Mais elle n'y parvenu pas. Elle finit par mettre tout cela de côté, s'acharnant de rester aussi joyeuse et gaie que d'habitude, mais, avec les années passant, elle commença à éclater chaques nuits. Elle pleurait pour dormir, elle pleurait pour lui, pour son frère, espérant que son comportement change avec toute sa force intérieur. Elle regrettait ses sourires et ses étreintes, elle regrettait son ancien lui. Elle ne voulait plus du sérieux, froid, et malveillant Edmund.

Elle voulait son frère.

Et elle réalisa finalement qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse changer en lui.

Elle s'y était habitué. Habitué au fait qu'il n'était pas plus que son ami désormais, sans oser parler de fraternité. Elle renonça à toutes ses tentatives pour attirer son attention par ses enfanteries, son attitude rayonnante. Cela lui causa une peine terrible, mais il ne sembla rien remarquer de son éloignement. En réalité, il semblait se porter tout aussi bien sans sa compagnie. Raison pour laquelle elle le laissa s'en aller pour de bon.

Elle essaya en vain d'oublier la douleur qu'il lui causait constamment.

…

Quand le roi des calormens demanda la main de Susan en mariage, Lucy fut heureuse pour elle. Elle lui sauta au coup et rit avec elle, la supportant sur tous les points de vus.

Quoi qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose à propos de ses frères. Peter était opposé à cet engagement, il devenu plus impétueux et irréfléchi que jamais. Il refusa strictement et obstinément de donner son consentement pendant quelques temps. Edmund restait calme et soucieux, il fixa chacun d'entre eux et partagea l'opinion de Peter. Bien que, contrairement à lui, il se radoucit plus tôt et fut le premier des deux frères à s'accorder sur le mariage de sa sœur aînée. Ce qui convaincu finalement Peter de donner son consentement avec réticence, le cœur gros.

Puis le temps des fiançailles de Susan vint. Lucy, elle, n'était pas trop désireuse d'accepter la main de quelqu'un. Elle se considérait trop jeune et pas suffisamment préparée à un engagement de la sorte.

Mais elle accepta celle d'un noble Archelandais. Parce qu'elle savait que Narnia avait besoin du support et de l'amitié des autres pays. Et elle savait qu'elle pourrait se faire à cette idée. Elle l'espéra sincèrement.

Lucy s'attendait à ce que Susan réagisse comme elle-même l'avait fait quand sa sœur aînée s'était fiancée. Désireuse et prête à offrir son aide. Elle était sûre que Peter serait strictement opposé de nouveau. Mais il avait plus d'expérience, il autorisa donc l'engagement de Lucy plus tôt et plus facilement cette fois. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'Edmund soit indifférent à ce qui lui arrivait, péniblement consciente du fait qu'elle était sans importance à ses yeux.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il considère cette proposition comme étant quelque chose d'insignifiant pour lui. Donc naturellement, il serait le premier des siens à donner son approbation.

Il ne dit rien au début. Il observa silencieusement les événements qui se déroulèrent dans la salle du trône lorsque Lucy annonça qu'un noble avait demandé sa main. Il observa calmement l'explosion de Peter et son refus direct, la joie rayonnante de Susan, la nervosité et le conflit intérieur de Lucy quand à la réaction des deux plus vieux.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent et Peter accorda finalement son consentement lui aussi.

Ne restait donc plus que celui d'Edmund. Lequel ne s'était pas encore prononcé. Tout le monde supposa qu'il acceptait les fiançailles de sa sœur.

Quand les rois et reines se réunirent de nouveau pour venir à un accord concernant le prétendant de Lucy, elle décida de se rendre présentable pour eux. Elle voulait apparaître plus mûre, afin de les convaincre qu'elle était préparé pour un tel engagement, qu'elle était prête à aider le royaume en l'unissant avec ceux des autres contrées. Elle pouvait sentir son pouls fort et sauvage, ses mains timides, des frissons picotant sa peau, mais elle tenta de se composer un air digne. Elle essaya d'être vaillante, telle la reine qu'elle était supposée être.

La jeune reine descendit les escaliers du château, contenant son souffle et tâtonnant maladroitement les plis de sa robe, avant de se retrouver devant les grandes portes en bois qui cachaient la pièce toute aussi grande où les rois et reines dînaient. Elle prenait pleinement conscience d'être l'objet de tous les regards alors qu'elle entrait et prenait place aux côtés de Peter à la table royale.

Leurs yeux étaient comme des fardeaux, comme une lourde tension sur leurs épaules, bien qu'elle ait essayé de l'atténuer. Elle avait l'intention de paraître puissante et respectable, comme une vraie reine.

La première qu'elle osa regarder fut Susan. Qui fut également la première à s'adresser à elle.

« Tu as vraiment mûri, Lucy. » La douce lui sourit chaleureusement, ses yeux bleus et brillant remplis de fierté envers sa petite sœur. « Votre mariage sera merveilleux. »

Lucy lui offrit un large sourire, se redressant elle-même sur sa chaise, regagnant plus de courage et osant finalement jeter des regards vers ses frères. Bien qu'elle ait soutenu celui de Peter plus longtemps, elle ne put examiner les yeux sombres d'Edmund plus d'une seconde ou deux.

En rencontrant le regard du frère intimidant, elle estima que son courage disparaîtrait légèrement et son regard fixe se dirigea rapidement sur une petite tâche invisible sur la nappe blanche de la table.

Un gros soupir dérangea le silence.

« Je suppose qu'elle l'est. » Fit remarquer la voix de Peter, agréant avec la précédente déclaration de Susan. Sa voix semblait découragée et résignée, comme s'il avait à peine réussi à l'accepter, mais il y avait aussi une pointe de fierté et de tendresse. Lucy sentit son cœur bondir de joie et d'amour. Elle redressa la tête et fixa ses aînés, un petit sourire frôlant ses lèvres.

« Alors...vous êtes d'accord ? » s'enquit-elle avec précaution.

Le roi fit une pause et jaugea les autres, paraissant légèrement austère dans la pièce illuminée par les torches et les bougies, mais la jeune reine savait que c'était seulement une illusion d'optique. C'est ainsi qu'il était lorsqu'il prenait d'importantes décisions.

Elle attendit presque à bout de souffle la réponse de son frère, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà son avis. Elle avait anticipé cela depuis longtemps, ainsi, quand le roi aux cheveux d'or confirma son approbation et inclina la tête, souriant chaudement, elle sauta de sa chaise en s'exclamant et tournoya sur elle même, sa robe tourbillonnant tout autour d'elle, suivant ses mouvements gracieux. Les rires de Susan et de Peter qui en suivirent la firent ensuite plus heureuse que jamais.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse qu'ils aient accepté ses fiançailles à venir. Elle était heureuse parce que ses frères et sœurs, à travers leur consentement, avaient reconnu qu'elle avait mûri et était devenu une reine capable d'agir, une personne indépendante et responsable. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de protection à longueur de temps, qui n'avait désormais plus à être traitée comme une enfant.

Elle était une _adulte_.

« Je suppose donc que nous sommes tous d'accord maintenant sur le fait que Lu est officiellement engagée. » parla Peter, secouant la tête face au comportement puéril de sa sœur et ses cabrioles.

La vaillante reprit sa place sur le siège et inclina la tête avec impatiente, ses joues roses, son sourire radieux et sa respiration lourde laissant toujours deviner son enthousiasme. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir été aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit si soutenue et euphorique que rien ne pourrait changer cet état d'esprit. Mais elle avait faux.

_Tellement faux._

« Quand ai-je consenti à cela ? »

Les trois d'entre eux tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers la source de la voix, déconcertés par l'interruption du frère silencieux.

Lucy sentit une aigreur dans sa poitrine au moment où il prononça ces mots. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait réellement voulu dire. Tout comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Si elle devait se sentir découragée et déçue que son juste frère ne croyait pas suffisamment en elle pour donner son consentement, qu'il ne la considérait pas encore assez mature, ou heureuse parce qu'il lui avait montré le signe qu'il se souciait toujours d'elle.

Une tempête de sentiments secoua son cœur en dévisageant Edmund, qui lui renvoya son regard, ses yeux sévères l'angoissant et la troublant en même temps.

Susan cassa soudainement le lourd silence qui était tombé autour de la table.

« Nous avons tous pensé que tu avais approuvé puisque tu n'avais rien dit jusqu'à présent, Edmund. » supposa t-elle stupéfaite et perplexe à la fois.

« J'admets que je suis moi-même surpris, » commença Peter, semblant satisfait par le tournant de la situation. « Mais je suis en fait soulagé par le désaccord d'Ed. »

« Peter ! » L'avertit Susan, devenue mécontente sur ce point. « Les noces de Lucy ont été planifiée pendant des mois ! Tout le monde savait que cela était sur le point d'arriver tôt ou tard, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez donné votre consentement, » Elle jeta un regard de réprimandes à Edmund, « mais il s'avère que tu n'es _pas_ l'actuel problème. » conclu t-elle dans la contrariété.

« Je ne serai pas d'accord avec ça, Susan. » répondit Edmund froidement. « Elle n'est pas encore prête pour quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Si, elle l'est. » contredit sa sœur aînée. « Lucy est désormais assez mûre pour comprendre quel véritable engagement cela signifie en réalité. »

Edmund haussa un sourcil et se maintenu droit dans son siège, presque comme s'il avait été défié.

« Elle est de deux ans plus jeunes que tu ne l'étais quand tu t'es marié. » Dit-il. « Elle n'est _pas toi_. » Il se tourna et regarda cruellement vers la plus jeune reine, qui se tenait sur sa chaise, petite et tranquille. « Ce n'est qu'une enfant immature et trop gâtée. »

Ce furent ces mots. Les mots avec lesquels il creusait toujours un trou dans son cœur, la blessant tellement que les larmes montèrent aussitôt à ses yeux, menaçant d'éclater. Mais elle essaya de se contrôler, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer ici. Pas devant ses frères et sœur. Par devant _lui_.

La fureur s'ayant emparé d'elle la fit bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle planta ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes si durement que ses articulations devinrent blanches. Il ne se souciait pas d'elle. Il aimait seulement la faire souffrir, il aimait être cruel envers elle, la torturer avec ses paroles venimeuses.

Il ne désapprouvait pas en souhaitant la protéger comme il le devrait. Au contraire, il avait juste voulu lui jeter à la figure qu'elle était une imbécile, une ennuyeuse, une petite emmerdeuse qui ne pourrait jamais devenir une vraie reine digne de ce nom.

Il avait souhaité lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était absolument _rien_ pour lui.

Alors qu'aucun mots assez blessants à son encontre ne venait à son esprit, elle se dégonfla et baissa le regard, évitant ceux des autres. Le sien était flou et déjà remplis de larmes, bien qu'elle les ai dissimulé au mieux. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Lucy ne pouvait plus le supporter dorénavant. Elle se leva, se tourna et quitta la pièce avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête, courant à travers les couloirs du château et donnant la permission à ses larmes de couler librement sur son visage.

Elle essaya de se reprendre, de ne pas laisser cette affreuse émotion prendre le dessus, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Parce qu'elle en était presque venu à le _haïr_.

…

Lucy ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle pleurait dans sa chambre, son visage terré dans les douces couvertures de son lit. Elle ne s'était même pas accoutumée aux pleurs. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, mais c'était trop insupportable.

Il ne méritait pas ses larmes, sa souffrance, sa colère, mais il possédait tout cela bien contre sa volonté.

Elle se souvenu, hébétée, que Peter et Susan étaient passés à tour de rôle et avaient frappé à sa porte, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité leur répondre. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils la voient ainsi, faible, pâle et tout simplement pathétique.

Il y eut des moments où elle était furieuse, si furieuse, qu'elle était presque sortit de sa chambre, décidée à l'affronter.

Un soir, elle le fit vraiment. Elle se rendit après lui dans sa chemise de nuit et pieds nus, remontée et ardente, avec une volonté de fer, décidée à lui dire qu'elle allait ignorer ses conseils dorénavant. Qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de son consentement.

La nuit était presque tombée quand la jeune reine réussit enfin à le trouver. Il était à sa place coutumière, l'endroit qu'il fréquentait le plus, la grande et vieille bibliothèque du château. Les bougies avaient brûlé et jetaient une lumière terne et jaunâtre sur les livres épais et poussiéreux. Elle leva la tête et le vit assis à grande table en bois, lisant quelque chose. Il ne sembla pas déceler sa présence en premier lieu, mais au fur et à mesure que les pas de Lucy se rapprochèrent il leva ses yeux sombres et la contempla d'un air dénué d'émotion.

Ils restèrent comme cela en silence pendant un long moment, à se regarder l'un et l'autre. C'était bien trop dure pour elle de soutenir son regard, mais elle se força à le faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t-il après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures.

Sa bouche forma une ligne serrée en inspirant et elle rassembla le courage pour lui parler.

« Pourquoi me traites-tu comme ça, Edmund ? » Demanda t-elle, et elle grimaça légèrement en remarquant que sa voix tremblait. « Pourquoi es-tu si cruel envers moi ? » Elle chancela en le regardant, remplie de peine. Peut-être que c'était son imagination ou un espoir désespéré, mais elle vit une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qui s'en alla aussitôt qu'elle était venue.

Le manque de compassion et d'émotion qu'il affichait l'irrita terriblement.

« Retourne jouer dans ton parc pour enfants, Lucy. » Répliqua t-il durement, avant de retourner à son livre. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, elle en avait sérieusement besoin. Au lieu de cela elle se força à s'approcher de la table.

« Je ne t'écouterais plus désormais. » Parla t-elle à nouveaux, la voix chancelante. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement, je me marierai, que tu l'approuves ou non. »

Ce qui attira définitivement son attention. Il leva ses yeux de son livre, son habituel regard intimident la fixant, maintenant rempli d'une colère ardente. Elle pouvait sentir des frissons l'engloutir et elle recula dans la crainte lorsqu'il se leva de son siège.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. Pas tant que je te le dirais. » Dit-il modestement, presque d'un ton menaçant, la dévisageant dangereusement comme s'il la perçait d'une épée aiguisée.

La jeune fille soutint ses yeux impitoyables et secoua sa tête, amère.

« Je suis désolée. » Répliqua t-elle doucement. « Mais tu n'es plus mon frère désormais. » Cela était douloureux à reconnaître, mais pas moins vrai pour autant. Il n'avait pas été un vrai frère durant toutes ses années. Il l'avait traité comme un chien, il l'avait blessé et ignoré. Il n'avait aucune attache envers elle. Plus maintenant. Il tordait et brisait son cœur quand elle en avait réellement pris conscience, et elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait espérer en vain toute sa vie pour son acceptation, pour son amour.

Elle devait aller de l'avant.

La surprise traversa ses traits alors que la jeune fille se teint en position de défit avec un caractère définitif qui ébranla la pièce. Lucy lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Elle ne du pas aller très loin, parce qu'elle entendu soudainement ses pas la suivre, comme une tempête silencieuse, et Lucy sentit la crainte paralysante, accablante l'envahir complètement.

Quand il attrapa son poignet avec une brutalité qui la meurtrie pour la faire se tourner, la confrontant à lui, elle émit une courte plainte mêlée de douleur et d'effroi.

Ses yeux étaient la vue la plus terrifiante qu'elle n'ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Ils étaient sombres, fâchés et possessifs et elle se surprit à reculer instinctivement, bien que sa poigne serrée sur son poignet l'ai dissuadé de faire le moindre mouvement. En tentant de s'échapper de nouveau, il la traîna puissamment plus près et sa tête et sa poitrine implosèrent sous l'anxiété.

« Tu vas m'écouter ou je ferai en sorte que tu n'ai plus _rien pour le faire_, ma petite Lucy. » enragea t-il venimeusement, son visage si près du sien qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui dérober son souffle. Son cœur martela sa cage thoracique à plusieurs reprises, rapide et violent.

Lucy n'avait pas toute sa raison, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pour intention de le défier, mais c'était sa seule voie. Il la maltraitait physiquement et mentalement et elle n'allait pas le tolérer sa vie entière. Elle devait se relever pour elle-même, elle devait le faire tant qu'il était encore temps. Elle devait être forte et prouver qu'elle n'était pas seulement un jouet malléable qu'il pouvait jeter quand l'envie le prenait. Et bien qu'elle fut _terrifiée_, elle protesta.

« Non. » Répliqua t-elle faiblement, ses yeux bleus partagés entre la colère et la peur. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

Elle regretta immédiatement son choix de mots, parce que ses traits se tordirent en une grimace menaçante et il la poussa avec puissance dans les étagères derrière elle. La jeune fille glapit et lutta dans une évasion désespérée, mais il appuya son corps entier contre le sien, le prenant complètement au piège.

« Laisse-moi m'en aller, Edmund ! » Pleura t-elle, essayant de le repousser, mais sa force n'était rien comparée à la sienne, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. En fait, ses luttes colériques semblaient l'alimenter, parce que plus elle s'opposait à lui, plus il lui rentrait dedans. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il semblait presque comme possédé, comme si son combat le satisfaisait d'une quelconque façon tordue.

« Sa fait mal, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit Edmund, en constatant la douleur dans ses yeux, alors qu'il la dominait.

Il poussa sur elle si fort que le coin brut de l'étagère en bois commença à rentrer dans son dos, lui arrachant un halètement de souffrance. Elle se tortilla et se battue, mais il attrapa ses poignets et la coinça férocement.

« Arrête ça! » Hurla la jeune fille horrifiée. « Tu me fais peur! »

Une étrange lueur vrilla dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'elle n'arriva pas à reconnaître, ce qui l'affola et l'effraya terriblement.

« Ne t'ai-je toujours pas effrayé, Lucy ? » Se moqua t-il, la regardant fixement dans une fascination inquiétante.

Elle se glaça quand son regard descendit lentement sur ses yeux bleus impuissants, à sa poitrine ronde, à sa taille mince et plus bas encore. Elle se sentit tremblante lorsqu'une de ses mains commença à caresser le côté de son corps, tout le long de la courbe de sa hanche. Ces gestes firent devenir son souffle plus lourd et son flux sanguin plus rapide, et elle ne pouvait pas le croire, mais elle réalisa sous le choc qu'il était en train de la faire _défaillir_.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ses propres actions non plus, parce qu'elle arrêta de lutter et souleva instinctivement poitrine et hanches, comme si elle voulait l'encourager à aller plus loin. Comme si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse toutes ces choses, qu'il la touche comme ça, qu'il la voit différemment, pas comme sa petite sœur, mais comme quelque chose d'autre.

Il commit alors quelque chose de scandaleux, quelque chose de mortifiant et d'immoral, proscrit dans tous les sens qui existaient. Il l'indigna, mais ce qui la choqua encore plus fut qu'elle y répondit. Elle arqua propre son corps et son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il saisissait avec acharnement sa taille et heurta durement ses hanches avec les siennes.

C'était mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer cela, d'aimer cela plus tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté, parce que c'était une sorte de forme d'affection et que c'était _de lui_. Et ça l'effrayait, mais elle continua à se mouvoir et à se frotter contre lui alors qu'il poussait en elle encore et encore.

Sa main effleura le dos de sa cuisse, avant d'aller plus haut, s'infiltrant sous sa chemise de nuit et fouillant maladroitement ses sous vêtements. Son visage la brûlait, son corps tout entier brûlait de délice et elle se crut sur le point d'exploser sous la tonne écrasante d'émotions quand il commença à planter de petits baisers sur le côté de son visage.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime. » grogna t-il vicieusement dans sa peau, entre une multitude baisers, avant de presser ses lèvres directement sur le coin de sa bouche. « Je ne te laisserai jamais te marier, jamais. »

Elle sanglota alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche de la sienne, forçant ensuite le passage de ses lèvres et approfondissant le baiser. La jeune fille y répondit étourdie et laissa sa langue entrelacer la sienne, avec urgence et voracité. Ses hanches se soulevèrent dans un rythme lent contre lui et elle se colla contre son torse, ses bras à lui l'enveloppant dans une étreinte.

Quand elle sentit sa virilité dure contre son estomac, elle émit un son étranglé et pleura dans sa bouche. C'était comme si elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez de ça, assez _de lui_.

Elle avait langui auprès de lui pour qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aime de toutes les façons possibles, elle voulait qu'il rattrape toutes les fois où il l'avait torturé avec sa cruauté et son attitude froide. Et elle était consciente que ce qu'elle désirait n'était pas bon ou même proche de la normale. Mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amener à être concerné à propos du bon et du mauvais en cet instant précis.

Elle l'aimait plus que _tout_.

« Edmund... » Pleura t-elle doucement, son visage pratiquement en feu sous l'effet de tous ses baisers éprouvants et de toutes ses touches indécentes. Edmund grogna et vint à l'encontre de son regard confus avec le sien dominant, avant d'ouvrir ses jambes pour la soulever. Elle haleta dans son oreille, s'accrochant fermement à son coup, étendant correctement ses jambes en les enveloppant autour de sa taille, inclinant ses hanches. Et elle sentit comme sa virilité frotta son intimité à travers leurs vêtements.

Ils gémirent tous les deux, créant soudainement une sorte d'anticipation. Les bras d'Edmund crispés autour d'elle, ses mains enroulées dans ses cheveux, ils les empoigna avec ses poings et la souleva un peu plus afin que l'extrémité de son membre touche la partie la plus intime de son corps, la faisant pleurer plus fort alors qu'elle se contorsionnait contre lui. Le désir se déversait en elle tels des ondes fortes et brûlantes, douloureuses et sourdes entre ses jambes, la perturbant si profondément qu'elle ne ressentait presque plus rien.

Il pressa tout son poids sur elle et entre ses jambes, l'étudiant attentivement tout en commençant à rouler ses propres hanches, chaque mouvements frottant la partie sensible de son anatomie, créant un si lourd flash d'éveil qu'elle s'arqua contre lui dans un besoin brûlant, sanglotant de plaisir.

Lucy s'abaissa à la hâte, essayant de se presser contre son entrée, mais il s'était déplacé sur le côté et la friction disparu en un instant, la quittant avec des palpitations douloureuses, la laissant frustrée de l'accomplissement qu'elle convoitait tant, la déception remplissant son être tout entier.

« A-attend, » murmura t-elle, semblant trop désespérée pour son propre bien. Elle croisa son regard et essaya de le presser contre elle afin que sa virilité taquine son entrée à travers leurs vêtements minces, désirant ressentir à nouveau la sensation. Malheureusement, il se révéla être impossible de se déplacer. « S'il-s'il te plais, Edmund. » geignit-elle, se tordant contre lui, suscitant tellement la sensation de ravissement qu'elle pensait mourir sur place si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt à ses fins.

Il la contempla fixement, paraissant captivé par son comportement éhonté.

« S'il te plais quoi ? » la taquina t-il, pleinement conscient de la torture et de l'embarras qu'il lui infligeait.

Sa main effleura son estomac et se déplaça plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il ait touché le bord de l'un de ses seins. Il la laissa la et observa attentivement la façon dont elle souleva automatiquement sa poitrine vers lui, la poussant plus haut, essayant de sentir sa main entière sur elle.

« S'il te plais... » Elle tenta de rassembler son courage pour dire les mots, mais elle en était incapable. Elle sentit son sang lui monter au visage, chaud et vertigineux, alors qu'il la scrutait intensément. Sa main épousa alors grossièrement la forme de son sein et roula son mamelon entre ses doigts, avant qu'il ne recommence à pousser ses hanches contre sa cuisse, la faisant émettre un petit cri de désespoir.

Cette nécessitée était si forte qu'elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois à sa dignité.

« Touche-moi là s'il te plais. » lâcha Lucy à brûle-pourpoint, sa tête tourbillonnante en raison de tous les sentiments et sensations que cela propageait en elle.

Edmund stoppa ses frottements contre sa jambe et porta son visage près du sien. « Où ? » Dit-il d'une voix basse, dangereuse.

_'Où ?' _Il savait parfaitement _où_. Il voulait lui faire dire des choses sales et indécentes, la narguant et la tourmentant, même quand ils étaient dans cette situation anormale, même quand ils étaient dans de telles positions compromises. Il déplaça son bassin plus près du sien en le remuant, et Lucy essaya de les faire se toucher, mais il était pratiquement captif de son corps avec le sien, elle se tortilla donc seulement légèrement sans atteindre quoi que soit.

« Dis-le » Ordonna t-il en poussant plus durement dans ses jambes. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son contact la brûler même à travers leurs vêtements, et elle écarta ses jambes plus largement par anticipation, inclinant ses hanches sans pudeur dans l'avidité de son contact.

« Touche moi entre mes jambes, s'il te plais. » L'implora t-elle, haletante. « Prend-moi, je t'en supplie ! » Sa plaidoirie ardente sembla assez pour le faire trépasser parce qu'il reprit brutalement possession sa bouche tout en frottant son membre le long de sa fente, le tissu de sa robe décuplant la sensation. Son cri de plaisir fut étouffé dans sa bouche, l'embrassant fermement comme si cette soirée était leur dernière sur terre, ayant ses gémissements tremblants alors que sa langue glissait contre la sienne.

Il changea le rythme et alla plus vite et plus fort, son corps criant pour la délivrance, insistant sur chaque poussées les unissant, se pressant l'un contre l'autre avec le même désir égal. Sa bouche délaissa leur baiser ardent pour tracer la ligne de son cou, et elle cria plus fort à la sensation de ses lèvres provoquant des picotements en bas de son échine. Ses mains à elle caressèrent fermement son dos, sentant les muscles durs sous ses doigts, errant jusque sous la nuque de son cou, s'embrouillant dans ses cheveux noirs.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Edmund borda ses larges mains sous ses fesses et ses cuisses, et agrippa ses hanches plus haut, donnant une toute nouvelle sorte de friction au mouvement. Elle atteint alors le point culminant de l'acte. Sa jouissance envoya des cascades d'éclairs lumineux à travers son corps, cambrée en avant, enfouissant complètement sa poitrine dans son torse et gémissant impuissante, haut et fort. Edmund avait relevé sa tête, et elle ouvrit ses yeux au milieu de l'extase pour rencontrer son regard; deux yeux sombres voilés par la soif et la luxure. Il gémit, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, son corps entier devenant rigide tandis que ses hanches continuaient à se déplacer de leur plein gré, ses doigts à elle appuyant sur ses puissantes épaules.

Dans le silence qui était tombé, alors qu'il se reposait sur elle un moment de plus, Lucy écouta les battements furieux de son cœur, aussi lourds que sa respiration qui propulsait sa poitrine contre sa sienne.

Ses yeux cherchèrent affreusement son visage, souhaitant une sorte de confirmation de l'expérience partagée. Il la regardait d'en bas avec tellement d'émotions défilant dans ses yeux profonds qu'elle ne put les distinguer les unes des autres. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage et elle sentit une légère crainte de ce qui en retournerait, mais elle essaya de se restreindre.

Lucy sentit une douleur ponctuée de déception quand la tempête de sentiments présente dans ses yeux s'envola et qu'il se dégagea d'elle. La déception fut rapidement remplacée par de la fureur lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard froid en se retourna, la laissant là, contusionnée et échevelée.

« Alors tu continue donc à me traiter plus bas que terre, comme tu le faisais jusqu'à présent ? » Demanda t-elle, sa voix tremblante trahissant la douleur, la colère, les larmes qui étaient sur le point de se renverser.

Puisqu'il ne répondait pas, elle fit obstinément un pas en avant et le suivit.

« Après avoir _abusé_ de moi, Edmund ! » L'accusa t-elle furieusement. « Après m'avoir abusé et t'être forcé sur moi! »

Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui, il se retourna et saisit puissamment son poignet, la faisant émettre un petit couinement de peur. Il avait de nouveau l'expression menaçante, hostile, celle qui la faisait toujours reculer et rester en arrière, comme si elle était un petit animal à qui on aurait donné un coup de pied. Ce qui l'exaspéra tout en la vexant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour lui faire face, pas plus que quelques mots audacieux pour lui tenir tête.

« Étrange, parce que tu semblais apprécier et vouloir cet abus. » Dit-il avec mépris, ses grands yeux marrons perçant ses larges yeux bleus, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ait détourné son regard dans l'embarras, alors qu'une sensation de brûlure se diffusait sur son visage.

Ses doigts saisirent son menton et soulevèrent ce dernier vers lui, la forçant à soutenir son puissant regard. Alors, il approcha son visage du sien et son souffle devenu soudainement rapide et peu profond lorsqu'il effleura légèrement ses lèvres avec une partie de sa bouche.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Lucy. » murmura t-il avec acharnement et possession contre ses lèvres, portant une main à sa taille sur le côté de cette dernière, éveillant des tremblement sur sa peau. « Je ne te laisserais jamais te marier » Il l'embrassa et elle sentit son sang s'accélérer de nouveau, son cœur fracassant sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'emplissait de chaleur.

C'était l'affection, l'amour dont elle avait rêvé pendant si longtemps. Un amour tordu, vil, et immoral, mais c'était là. Et elle l'avait voulu. Elle l'avait tellement voulu qu'elle se souciait à peine si c'était mal.

« Parce que tu es à moi. Tu as _toujours_ été à moi. »


End file.
